1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a satellite broadcasting receiving and distribution system, and more particularly to a broadcasting receiving and distribution system that will allow for the transmission of vertical and horizontal (or left-hand circular and right-hand circular) polarization signals simultaneously via a single coaxial cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Satellite broadcasting has become very popular throughout the United States. Conventionally, broadcast signals are transmitted through an artificial satellite at very high frequencies. These frequencies are generally amplified and are processed by a satellite receiving arrangement after being received by an antenna or antennas, and prior to application to a conventional home television set or the like.
The satellite receiving arrangement is generally composed of an outdoor unit generally associated with the antenna and an indoor unit generally associated with the television set or the like. The outdoor and indoor units are coupled via a coaxial cable.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,352 issued to Nakagawa et al. discloses a satellite broadcast receiving system. The system of Nakagawa et al. includes a plurality of antennas which, respectively, include a plurality of output terminals. A change-over divider is connected to the plurality of antennas and has a plurality of output terminals. A plurality of receivers are attached to the change-over divider for selecting one of the antennas. Though this system does achieve one of its objects by providing for a simplified satellite system, it does, however, suffer a major shortcoming. This system is silent as to any means of simultaneously transmitting vertical and horizontal polarized signals via a single coaxial cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,954, issued to Inoue et al. discloses yet another satellite system that includes an outdoor unit that is connected to a channel selector. In this embodiment, the satellite signal receiving apparatus receives vertically and horizontally polarized radiation signals at the site of a receiving antenna. The signals are then transmitted, selectively to provide for either one of the vertically or horizontally polarized signals to be transmitted. This design and configuration provides for one coaxial cable to be utilized, but does not provide for the vertical and horizontal signals to be transmitted simultaneously, but rather, selectively.
None of these previous efforts, however, provide the benefits intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.